Quiero ser uke!
by JVill
Summary: Escocia, cansado de que Rusia preste atención a países de aspecto más… vulnerable, se presenta un día en casa de Ivan con apariencia… Distinta a la habitual. / Para más de 18! Advertencia: Escocia uke  8D /


_Bien… El titulo de este fic no puede ser más claro… Amo la pareja de Escocia x Rusia! *¬* _

_De todas formas digo como siempre que la historia esta sacada de un rol. Gracias por su atención y disfruten de la lectura ^^ _

_Aclaraciónes: _

_-Escocia = Blair _

_-Irlanda = Liam_

_- Representa que tanto el escocés como el ruso ya llevan viviendo juntos desde hace un tiempo, así que no se sorprendan por el trato "efectivo" que puedan tener entre ellos. _

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Quiero ser uke! 

El escocés entraba sigiloso en casa del ruso con una gorra que le cubriera la cabeza, teniendo claro que su meta era su habitación y una puerta con pestillo. Realmente no le importaba que le viera en su estado actual, pero aquellas orejas de gato le sobraban… No entendía ni porque las tenía ya que en principio aquel encantamiento que se lanzo era para aparentar ser más… más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Como los ingleses o los canadienses. Más… ¡Demonios! Le costaba hasta pensar la palabra y asimilarla! Más uke! De todas formas se percato de que si su idea era encerrarse en la habitación durante los tres días que duraba el hechizo, tampoco estaba valiendo nada la pena de lo que hizo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras ahora se dirigía delante de la tele, donde el ruso parecía mirarla y se plantaba allí quieto mirando con timidez a Ivan- Hello… - murmuro desviando ligeramente la cabeza-

- Ivan se encontraba mirando un capitulo de "How I meet your mother" bastante entretenido cuando alguien se le plantó delante.- Oye quit…!- Por la voz intuyó que era Blair, pero al levantar ligeramente la vista...- Jod... pero... Blair?- parpadea un par de veces observando con bastante asombro lo que parecía un cuerpo delicado a diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver-

Y-yo mismo... – responde el pelirrojo con la voz temblorosa de los nervios-

Pero... que has hecho?- se pone en pie y lo mira desde todos los ángulos posibles - Por que estas así...Eres... jodidamente adorable!

-Blair no puede evitar hacer una leve sonrisa de satisfacción- G-gracias... - ¡Un momento! ¿¡Desde cuando él agradecía estos detalles! ¿Era posible que a parte del aspecto obtuviera algo de personalidad de Arthur...? –

Gracias de que? Se puede saber donde esta MI Blair? - Por muy adorable que fuera en aquellos momentos a él le gustaba Blair con su mala ostia y su aspecto normal… Con sus insultos… Su buen físico de bastardo sexy… -

Lo siento... - baja la cabeza, tal vez aquello no fuera tan buena idea y a parte de arrepentirse, ahora se sentía avergonzado-

-El ruso por su parte se estaba comenzando a exasperar, y eso que no llevaba ni dos minutos con el escocés delante, sin embargo aquello parecía haberle sentado mal al Blair, y tampoco deseaba hacerle sentir mal, no sin al menos saber que es lo que había ocurrido. Toma el mando y apaga la televisión para luego coger a Blair del brazo y tomarle entre los suyos.- bueno... no es para tanto, tampoco hay tanta diferencia...- miente el ruso - pero dime que es lo que ha pasado…? – quería saber como demonios su escocés había terminado con aquel aspecto-

Emmm... Pues... – el escocés desvía la mirada unos instantes- Liam... - murmura con voz baja haciendo referencia a su irlandés. A diferencia de Arthur, sus hechizos solían funcionar a la perfección-

Pero… - empieza Ivan- No eras tu el que decía que en casa de Liam no se podía ni beber del grifo?- Realmente en casa del hermano de Blair lo menos recomendable era tomar algo. Pues la mitad de sus encantamientos era mediante consumir alimentos o bebidas, así que el escocés nunca fue partidario de tomar el te con él… Y eso si es que alguna vez había sido partidario de tomar el te con alguien…-

Emm... Si... Bueno... S-se lo pedí... - Confiesa bajando de nuevo la cabeza y tomando la gorra que llevaba con fuerza para soportar los gritos de riña del ruso-

Pe-pero... y eso por que?- Ivan lo mira sorprendido.- por que le pediste algo así? Y-y-y se puede saber por que te pones de esta manera de repente?.- ahora realmente le sabía francamente mal que este se comportara como si fuese a comérselo o algo así...-

¿Estas enfadado verdad...? - pregunta levantando de forma leve la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos- Lo hice... porque... Tu sientes debilidad por este tipo de cosas... Tan... Adorables...

No, mira no estoy enfadado, solo que... no me creo todavía que seas tan sugestionable. Y que es eso de que siento debilidad por las cosas adorables? Eso desde cuando? Yo solo siento debilidad por ti…

Hn… - suspira con resentimiento- Te contare lo ocurrido... Emmmm... Digamos que Arthur y yo hemos intercambiado nuestras cualidades físicas... aunque... por lo que puedo sentir, también algo de psicológicas...

Pero se puede saber por que! – grita algo más sobre saltado, empezaba a perder los nervios- Es que... se os han cruzado los cables? O es que hoy es el día oficial de las gilipolleces? De veras, hay algún motivo razonable para esto o ha sido pura espontaneidad británica?

D-Deja de quejarte! Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubieras...! - se lleva las manos a la boca y mantiene silencio mirando al ruso con los ojos humedecidos y el ceño fruncido- Hn...!

Si no hubiera...?- insiste mirándole con el mismo mal genio, esperando algo inteligente por su parte-

Ese... Canadá... – murmura bajo el escocés mientras recuerda lo amable que era el ruso cuando estaba entre canadienses… O italianos… O chinos… o ingleses… Tenía que aceptar que se trataban de puros celos, pero no iba ha hacerlo… No de forma más directa-

Se puede saber que tiene que ver el en todo esto? – el ruso se extrañaba pues cuando hablaba con ellos ni siquiera mantenía algún pensamiento obsceno ni mucho menos-

Ahora no te hagas el despistado...! - murmura de mala gana- Como sea...! El caso es que te gustaba las cosas con esa cara y esos ojitos tan... Arthur o violables o como quieras llamarlo! - suspira nervioso- Al principio iba a volverme adorable por mis métodos... pero no resulto efectivo y termine... - se quita la gorra de apoco para mostrarle las orejas de gato- así... Entonces fue cuando decidí pedir ayuda a Liam...

-Las orejas ya habían sido el colofón final para el ruso, si a eso le sumaba todo lo que Blair acababa de decirle, Ivan ya no podía contener más que en verdad SI estaba algo enfadado.- Mira, si lo que ocurre es que te sientes menos al lado de Arthur, ese deja de ser automáticamente mi problema! A caso alguna vez te he pedido que seas más... Adorable? A caso te he dicho que querría que fueses como Arthur? Aunque seáis hermanos los dos sois quilométricamente diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que me moleste, o que quiera que eso cambie... Si lo quieres entender bien y si no... yo que se, implántate también una cola de gato o lo que te de la gana! Si quisiera a alguien asquerosamente adorable y más edulcorado que un puto pastelito de fresa no habría empezado a salir contigo! Y ahora si quieres ves a Canadá y restriégale por la cara que eres mil veces más adorable que el, si eso te hace feliz... joder!- dice finalmente el albino, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, a fumarse del tirón dos cajas de tabaco del escocés.-

… - mantuvo silenció, fingiendo de la forma más digna que podía que aquellas palabras le resbalaban y que nada de aquello iba ha hacerle montar un estúpido numerito inglés. No obstante, cuando el ruso parece irse, libera un suspiro… mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia. Sin saber si aquella rabia era dirigida a él o al ruso-

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ahora el ruso se encontraba en su estudio, completamente en silencio, ni siquiera estaba de humor para ponerse a beber vozka. Estaba demasiado enfadado con Blair. No es que en su aspecto actual no pudiese verlo ni en pintura, no dejaba de ser Blair… Pero no era el Blair lleno de todos sus defectos y virtudes que a el realmente le gustaba. Pero sin duda lo que más le disgustaba era el motivo, pues no... Creía en absoluto haberle dado a entender nunca que lo prefiriese de otra forma. Empezaba a desesperarse de nuevo, solo hacía media hora que estaba allí metido y ya iba por el quinto cigarrillo. Entonces saca el movil y comienza a mirar una por una las fotos que tenía del escocés, y poco a poco se le va relajando la expresión. En algunas salía con su característica cara de mal humor, en la mayoría pillado por sorpresa, intentando impedir que se le hiciera la foto, luego había otras en las que se veía completamente tranquilo, como en paz, jugando con su gato o con sus conejos, y luego habían las que salía durmiendo...- Es que a caso piensas que unas orejas y unos centímetros menos harán que seas más adorable de lo que ya eres para mi...?

El escocés hacía un rato que se mantenía sentado delante de la puerta, fuera de la habitación de Ivan. Cuanto más pensaba en la estupidez que había hecho, más se arrepentía de la situación… Tal vez no podía evitar intentar llamar la atención del ruso…- Soy un celoso… - murmura odiándose a si mismo por aquello. Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas para sozollorar en silencio… Maldito carácter inglés… Le hacía hacer aquellas cosas… - Cuando salga de la habitación le pediré disculpas por ser tan gilipollas…

Blair... no llores más.- llevaba unos largos minutos sentado a su lado sin que este se diese cuenta, había salido de la habitación sigilosamente y se lo había encontrado allí. Al decir aquello y hacer notar su presencia le pasa un brazo por encima del hombro.- Siento haberte dicho todo aquello antes, no lo merecías... a veces puedo ser un idiota insensible, lo siento mucho…- lo atrae hacia el acurrucándoselo un poco-

Yo no lloro…- comenta el pelirrojo con tono entristecido, pero al sentirse de nuevo entre sus brazos siente como el cuerpo lo tiene menos hundido- Tranquilo… - suspira mientras levanta de a poco la cabeza- en tres días esto se me ira…

-Suspira pesadamente- Blair, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer este tipo de tonterías, no se... O si se te cruza una idea de este tipo... me gustaría al menos que confiaras en mi… Es que... te quiero y me sienta horrible cuando veo que te reservas las cosas importantes, cuando yo lo único que quiero es saber de ti…

Es que realmente tampoco se decirte las cosas de una forma muy directa... - desvía la mirada- no te sirven mis indirectas...? ¿No puedes deducir por ti solo que... - hace una breve pausa mientras enrojece levemente- estoy... celoso...?

Si lo puedo deducir... –dice tranquilo Ivan- Y tu? puedes deducir que no tienes motivos para estar celoso, que te quiero por en cima de tus defectos, si es que así se pueden llamar, y que tus rarezas son las que te hacen especial al resto y que por eso me gustas?

-El escocés se sonroja de sobremanera y se aferra más al ruso para esconder su rostro en el pecho de este, aunque no puede evitar disimular que tiembla ligeramente de la emoción- S-supongo...

Supones...? eso es un gran paso... supongo.- bromea el ruso, dejándole suaves besitos por la cabeza, rozando las orejas de gato que le habían crecido con la nariz. Se hecha a reír cuando este las mueve inconscientemente como si de verdad fuese un gato, y actos seguido Ivan comienza a cogerselas y removérselas para molestarle.- Jejejeje... que mono, haz miau~ - el ruso ya había recuperado su típica sonrisa infantil-

No... – empieza el escocés serio y firme dirigiendo una mirada helada al ruso- Hn... - murmura a modo de suspiro poniéndose rojo- N-no las toques así...

Q-que... que les pasa? - pregunta realmente alarmado mirando la cara sonrojada del escocés, para luego hacer una sonrisita y seguir tocándolas, pero esta vez acariciándolas de forma melosa.- Así es como no debo tocarlas?

De...tente... - murmura derritiéndose por cada caricia en sus oídos y entrecerrando los ojos- Mmm... - termina liberando un débil gemido, aunque al percatarse se le encogen las pupilas y se separa rápido del ruso, bajando las orejas en modo de amenaza- N-no las toques! - su tono de voz no era muy convencedor-

Jaja...vale... No lo haré más.- el ruso lo toma del brazo y lo sienta entre sus piernas abrazándole por detrás.- no te enfades...- le da pequeños besitos en la nuca-

No me enfado... - murmura sintiéndose cálido y bien por aquel abrazo- solo que ha sido muy raro...

Da~? Pero raro en que sentido?- pregunta Ivan divertido-

¿¡Que más da...! – responde rápido, alterándose de nuevo- yo... creo... - empieza avergonzado- Que son... algo así... c-como... - le cuesta articular bien las palabras- un... punto erógeno... -finaliza poniéndose aun más rojo y cubriéndose las orejas-

Oh, entonces quizás debería tocarlas más... Tu que crees?- le murmura divertido, haciendo el gesto aunque sin llegar a tocarlas-

Haz... lo que quieras... – espeta girando la cabeza, mirando al ruso a los ojos a rato si y rato no-

Eeey~ No te pongas así, solo lo decía en broma...- estrecha unos instantes el abrazo, mientras esconde la cabeza en su cuello- hm...además tienes otros puntos erógenos la mar de entretenidos de buscar ^J^

... - no podía esconder la cabeza porque ya la escondida el ruso en él- Los que te quedan por descubrir... - murmura en voz muy baja-

OoOoOooooh ,puedo!- pregunta divertido y sonriendo de forma inocente, comenzando a chincharle por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas entretenido-

Ahajaajaa! – el escocés ríe descontrolado mientras se retuerce entre los brazos del ruso- Nooo! Así menos! - comenta casi a lloriqueos de la risa-

No? Así no...? Vaya que difícil...- surra deteniendo las cosquillas y mirando tentador el pequeño cuerpo del escocés- hmmmm...- introduce sus mano por dentro de su camisa y comienza a acariciarle tentadoramente- así quizás?

Hnnnn... - suelta un suspiro mientras se ruboriza por el contacto y luego le dirige una mirada, aun con los ojos llorosos de antes, a Ivan- ... - baja la cabeza sin decir nada y dejándose hacer-

Eh...- Ivan le toma del mentón para que vuelva a mirarle y le deja un prolongado beso en los labios- te amo...- desciende de los labios hasta el cuello, besándole de forma caprichosa y un tanto húmeda.

Hum... - le pasa ambas manos por el cabello para masajearle la cabeza con cariño- Yo también te amo... - murmura sintiéndose débil por cada beso en su cuello-

- El ruso termina tirando de la camisa del escocés, que le iba bastante grande, hasta dejar un hombro al descubierto y comienza a besarlo también, pasando la lengua tentadoramente por el, notando como su piel se comienza a erizar-

- El escocés por su parte empieza a respirar de forma algo agitada mientras continua acariciando el pelo del ruso, enredando las puntas con sus dedos en este, a la vez que bajaba las orejas por el calor que sentía de aquellas caricias- Ivan...

- Ivan mira la reacción en sus orejas divertido y acariciando los hombros con las manos se dedica a mordisquearlas. Luego desciende sus manos y desabrocha la camisa, para acariciar su pecho.- hmmm...delicioso~- murmura dando un jugoso mordisco sobre el hombro del pelirrojo-

- Blair sigue moviendo las orejas aunque ahora era parecido a un tick, puesto que tienen cortos movimientos de arriba a bajo y de forma continua, a la vez que el cuerpo entero le tiembla ligeramente- Tu si... que eres delicioso... - dice tímido-

Oh, quieres probarme?- comenta sonriendo rusamente, dirigiendo sus manos peligrosamente hacia los pantalones, haciendo el amago de introducirla dentro.-

Me... gusta tu sabor... Aha… - deja un corto gemido al sentir la mano tan peligrosamente cerca de sus regiones vitales, pero al ver que en realidad solo ha sido un falso movimiento no puede evitar hacer un leve gruñido de queja-

Ah, quieres que lo haga? Bueno, solo tenías que pedirlo...- murmura con un tono feliz mientras desabrocha el pantalón de Blair. Para luego pasar un dedo por la ingle de este, recorriéndola de arriba a bajo y luego acaricia por en cima de su ropa interior.-

- No responde a las palabras del ruso, solo se sonroja y baja más las orejas mientras toma con las manos el brazo de Ivan, que esta acariciando su ropa interior, como intentándole detener pero sin hacer fuerza, le bastaba con tener un soporte-

-Lame las orejitas del escocés y acto seguido introduce su mano en la ropa interior de este, tomando su miembro y comandando a masajearlo, mientras con la otra mano acaricia sus pezones que se endurecen por la excitación.-

Aahaaa... Ivan... - se muerde el labio inferior intentando resistir aquel ataque de excitación, aunque aquel recurso no funciona para nada y enseguida la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta y su miembro endurece, al igual que sus oídos que empiezan a quedar rígidos de la tensión-

Hmm... te estas poniendo duro~- le susurra al escocés al oído, mientras continua masajeando su miembro, trazando círculos sobre la punta de vez en cuando, haciendo que cada vez se humedeciera más.-

Ñ-ñaaahaa~ - suspira en forma de maullido para intentar excitar al ruso, a la vez que llevaba sus manos por detrás, buscando la entrepierna del otro y manoseando por encima de la ropa, sintiendo rápidamente la leve erección del ruso-

Vaya...pero si sabes maullar…- le susurra dándole un leve mordisco en una de sus orejas divertido, mientras lo estimula cada vez con mayor intensidad. Excitándose más al notar al escocés tocando sus regiones vitales.-

Y más cosas... - en realidad tenía la duda de si hacer lo que estaba pensando o no... "T-tal vez eso le excite..." murmura para si mismo mientras empieza atreverse a acercar su trasero contra la entre pierna del ruso y empezar ligeros movimientos de arriba a bajo para provocar un delicioso rozo- Ña-u...

-El ruso abre los ojos y se sonroja a más no poder, notando como si la presión en su miembro aumentase de golpe. Toma a Blair de las caderas, pegándolo más a el, suspirando por cada roce del escocés contra su miembro- Oh...Blair...!

- El escocés siente rápidamente crecer la erección del ruso y hace algo más de fuerza contra su miembro, empezando a jadear y gemir para fingir una especie de penetración- Aaah... M-más... - se voltea ligeramente para mirarlo con los mismos ojos de sumisión que los que pondría Arthur- Hnn~

-Ivan se desabrocha los pantalones y los retira ligeramente, dejando su miembro al descubierto. Luego hace lo mismo con los de Blair, y lo coloca de rodillas, dirigiéndose a su entrada, acariciándola primero con un dedo y luego lamiéndolas jugosamente.-

Nnng... – el pelirrojo jadea un poco más de sentir la lengua del ruso acariciar su entrada- N-no se si ahora... - enrojece de sobre manera- M-mi cuerpo ha encogido bastante... - insinúa refiriéndose a que eso también afectaba a su entrada y la inseguridad que le causaba ser penetrado en aquel estado. ¿Le dolería más que las otras veces...?- ÑaaaAhaaa... - no obstante sigue soltando algún que otro gemido por la excitación-

Da~…? Bueno, realmente ahora tu cuerpo es como el de Arthur, y a el no le duele...- dice sin separarse demasiado de su entrada, dejándole un caprichoso mordisco en una nalga.- Además, si te lubrico suficiente...- murmura mientras conduce de nuevo un dedo hasta su entrada, pero esta vez lo introduce lentamente, abriéndose paso en su interior.- Si que se siente algo estrecho...- murmura para el cuando cae en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle- Blair... supongo que con este cuerpo, hacerlo sería como si fueses virgen, no…?- pregunta esta vez algo preocupado-

Y-y-y-y-y-y yo que se!– grita el escocés con un claro tono de enojo, sonrojándose de cuerpo entero solo de pensarlo- … - hace una pausa de unos instantes para tomar aire y meditar- S-si eres tu quien lo hace… n-no me importa… - dice sincero y desvía ligeramente la mirada- S-se… Sería como mi primera vez… Otra vez…

Vamos, no te pongas así, solo me estaba preocupado... – responde al ver a Blair así de enojado- Bueno, pues en ese caso hagámoslo bien~ - Se pone en pie y lo conduce con pequeños besos hasta su cama, retomando los estímulos sobre su entrada. Toma su miembro con una mano, masajeándolo.- Hmmm~

Ñaaa... - suspira por cada beso y cada roce... Se cansa de ser tan sumiso y hace un gesto con la mano para que el ruso se tumbe en la cama y luego sentarse sobre su abdomen, dándole la espalda y agachándose ligeramente para empezar a lamer el miembro de Ivan como si fuera un gato con su leche-

Aaaah... Blair~- gime mientras comienza a introducir un segundo dedo en la entrada de su pareja, y una vez en su interior los separa a modo de tijera, viendo como cada vez lubrica más- Húmedo… - resume a fin de cuentas el estado del escocés-

ÑaaaAAAAaaAaAaa! - grita placentero, aquello de separar los dedos en su interior lo tomo por sorpresa y se tumba un poco más, para hacer fuerza con su pecho contra el vientre del ruso y poder continuar lamiendo su miembro- Aha... Ah... - realmente intentaba hablar, pero no se veía muy capacitado para ello-

-Ivan sonríe satisfecho al escuchar los gemidos de placer del escocés.-Hnnn... B-blair... quiero hacértelo...- murmura excitado moviendo sus dedos con mayor intensidad en el interior-

Tómame... – responde en un tono bajo con su cara más excitada y ruborizado - hazme... tuy... - hace una larga pausa- ... o...

- El ruso toma al pelirrojo por la cintura y lo tumba sobre la cama excitado, devorando sus labios, lamiéndolos, besándolos, mordiéndolos... Conduce su miembro hasta su entrada y hace unos tentadores roces con el antes de introducirlo finalmente.- Aaaah...- suelta un prolongado gemido.- Hn... te amos Blair...!-

Mmm... -suspira placentero por aquellos roces, aunque cuando siente como el miembro de Ivan se desliza en su interior no puede evitar poner cierta mueca de dolor mientras se aprieta los labios con fuerza hasta que se rinde ante la excitación y suelta un potente gemido en la habitación con lagrimeo en los ojos- Ahaa! Ahaaa! Ah! Aah! - gemía por cada palpitación que podía sentir del miembro del ruso en su interior sin tener calro si era por dolor o placer…-

Blair... -Mantiene su miembro en el interior, pero sin moverlo todavía, tratando de acostumbrarle a sus medidas.- puedo moverlo ya?- pregunta seductoramente a lo que el escocés asiente ya que su intención de decir "si", se había visto ahogada con otro gemido de los suyos… Ivan lo calma con un beso tierno y lento y acto seguido comienza a hacer suaves movimientos en su interior, sintiendo como poco a poco este va cediendo por cada placentera envestida que le da, comenzando a liberar él también algunos gemidos.-

-El escocés jadea de forma rápida, calmándose cada vez más y poco a poco sintiendo como aquello tal vez le veía algo grande… Tal vez la situación o tal vez el tamaño del miembro del ruso… No lo tenía muy claro aun. Suspira agresivo y toma al ruso del pecho para contenerse- S-sigue...!

-El albino continua moviéndose, notando a su pareja bastante más estrecho de lo normal, pensando en si aquello le estaría doliendo.- Nnnh... Blair, t-te duele?...- pregunta preocupado, moviéndose con la mayor suavidad posible-

U-un poco... - menciona rodeando la cintura de Ivan con las piernas para sentir más roce con su miembro en el vientre del ruso y haciendo presión con los dedos en el pecho de el- Ng...!

Hn... solo relájate...- susurra, intentando calmarle con besos, acariciando sus caderas, moviéndose cada vez con más intensidad al sentir como su interior de amolda lentamente a su miembro.- aaaah...cada vez...se siente mejor~

-Blair hace un suspiro agitado y placentero mientras empieza a dejarse llevar más por la lujuria de ambos- S-siii…! - Cuando ya esta del todo adaptado al ruso se lanza a sus labios a devorarlos con ternura, separándose únicamente para tomar aire jadeando y maullando en forma de gemido- NyaAAaha…!

M-me encantan… -Toma sus manos y las entrelaza con las suyas para hacer sus envestidas más profundas y placenteras, soltando leves gemidos por cada una de ellas- Tus gemidos... son...aaaah... tan excitantes…!

-El escocés se sonroja levemente por el cumplido mientras entrecierra los ojos placentero y sigue gimiendo, a la vez que hace un leve movimiento de orejas por cada embestida del ruso, empezando a sentir que a veces toca fondo- N-no digas tonteriaaas… - se aferra más a su cuerpo para sentirlo con todo su esplendor-

Mmmmh~- alza una de las piernas del escosés, haciendo que este se abra más.- aaah...! A-así es genial...!- gime al notar como su miembro se desliza más fácilmente. Toma el miembro del pelirrojo, y comienza a estimularlo, utilizando la lubricación que resbalaba por las piernas de este.-

Aaaaha…! – baja la mirada para ver como Ivan le estimula y cierra los ojos avergonzado de sentir que mirar la escena aun le provocaba más- I-ivan…! – grita su nombre mientras ahora le dirige una mirada con mezcla de lascividad y sumisión- L-lo haces muy bien…! Aha! - su miembro empieza a tensarse entre las manos del ruso-

Aaaah...!- Ivan cada vez intensifica más sus envestidas, notando como este se tensa cada vez más estimulando con más fuerza, mientras con la mano libre presiona su cadera para alcanzar la mayor profundidad posible.- Hmmm... aaha! vas...a venirte?.- pregunta entre jadeos-

AAaah! A-a ti que te parece...! - le contesta como puede, articulando de la mejor forma que le permitía la garganta y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar babear ligeramente mientras continuaba gimiendo intensamente y maullando de vez en cuando para el ruso-

Hm! entonces... aaah! perfecto...- pronuncia como puede al borde del extasis.- Blair... estoy al limite!- dice con las ultimas envestidas rápidas y profundas, hasta notar la caliente esencia del pelirrojo verterse en su mano y segundos después, la suya en el interior de este.- Aaaha!

Ñaaa~ - se libera por completo mientras clava con fuerza los dedos en el pecho del ruso- Ha... sido genial...- comenta ruborizado y aun jadeando sin apartarse de Ivan y manteniendo aun su postura para la penetración-

Da~... Tengo la prueba de ello- dice el ruso mostrando la mano impregnada con la esencia del escocés. Se incorpora y coloca a Blair entre sus piernas recostándolo sobre su pecho.-

-El pelirrojo se ruboriza más cuando Ivan le muestra su mano húmeda y desvía la vista ligeramente, mientras se coloca como el ruso le pide- tonto... - murmura mirándole de reojo-

Da~ Da~ - Coge un pañuelo de la mesita de noche y se limpia la mano- Ya esta, he eliminado las pruebas por ti. Feliz?- pregunta antes de dejarle un fuerte beso en la mejilla-

Mejor - lo mira bajando las orejas de gato y poniéndose más como, aunque aquello llevara a aplastar el ruso por cualquier lado. Todo fuera porque él estuviera a gusto-

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Yey! Pues hasta aquí este capitulo que al principio pensé que quedaría más corto… Llegue a pensar en dividirlo en dos… Peor luego no sería un capitulo corto…  
><em>

_En fin, espero que haya gustado! Y si han usado su tiempo en leerlo, también usen un poco más para comentar y decir que les ha parecido. _

_Gracias~ _


End file.
